Quelqu'un a dit Polymione ?
by BrownieJune
Summary: Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs écrit pour la page facebook Répertoire de fanfiction ( l'arbre à textes ), pour d'autres pages facebook ou selon l'inspiration... Polymione ( couple avec Hermione ) Fanart de blastedgoose
1. Son paradis ( Harmony )

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de piquer une idée à une de mes amies, la merveilleuse auteure Ewimonde93, qui entre autres, écrit une Dramione parfaite, je vous conseille d'aller la lire ! Nous faisons toutes les deux la même chose : écrire pour l'arbre à texte du Répertoire de fanfictions ( facebook ) et elle a eu la bonne idée de créer une seule "fic" sur feufeu et chaque chapitre est un nouveau texte avec des personnages et thèmes différents. Je vais faire pareille qu'elle et je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas car elle m'aime trop :p ( au pire je me ferai pardonner ma Fadade mannette coquillette ! )**

 **On commence donc avec un Harmony ( oui maintenant que vous me connaissez, vous savez qu'il n'y aura normalement que du Polymione :p ) et à venir ( en désordre ) il y aura du Fremione, du Dramione, du Vikmione... Vous pourrez comme toujours retrouver ces textes sur la page du Répertoire donc, dans l'album "arbre à textes".**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son Paradis

Hermione se tenait exactement là où elle voulait, son endroit préféré au monde. Dans les bras d'Harry Potter.

Elle sentait l'envoûtante odeur de son meilleur ami l'enveloppant toute entière. Elle sentait ses bras réconfortants, serrés autour des siens. Elle sentait la force de ses mains à travers le fin tissu de son vêtement. Elle sentait son torse dur pressé contre son dos. Et elle sentait sa bouche, ses fines lèvres caressant sa tempe.

Hermione était dans son paradis.

.

\- Tu sais Mione, en ce moment je pense beaucoup à mon père, à mes parents. En fait, je crois que j'ai besoin de lui.

La sorcière attrapa une des mains d'Harry et entremêla leurs doigts. Elle haïssait le fait que son meilleur ami souffre du manque de ses parents.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour?

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive avant de lui répondre.

\- Je voudrais lui demander des conseils concernant... l'amour.

Contre sa volonté, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et elle sentit Harry se crisper dans son étreinte, croyant sûrement qu'elle se moquait de lui.

\- Oh Harry, tout le monde sait que ton père n'était pas un exemple à suivre sur ce sujet, il a mis des années à sortir avec ta mère le pauvre.

Le jeune homme se calma en entendant la raison de son amusement. Il sourit même avec elle.

\- Je sais bien mais pendant très longtemps justement il a été amoureux de ma mère, il a su que c'était elle, son grand amour et j'aimerais savoir exactement comment il a réussi à lui faire comprendre.

Le discours de son ami fit alors son chemin dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Et elle avait peur de comprendre.

\- Donc tu aurais aimé qu'il t'aide à faire entendre également à la fille que tu aimes, tes sentiments pour elle?

La brune sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il lui disait qu'il savait qui était son grand amour, il mettait même le sujet sur le tapis, espérant sûrement des conseils de sa meilleure amie. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer c'était son ventre qui se serrait, c'était sa tête qui se vidait, c'était son cœur qui se brisait. Harry aimait, avec un grand A, une fille. Une fille qui n'était pas elle. Après tout, Hermione n'était que son amie, la meilleure, celle qui était et serait toujours là, celle qui le soutenait et l'épaulait, celle qu'il voyait comme une sœur depuis ses onze ans.

Cette autre fille était une voleuse. Elle lui prenait son paradis. Elle lui prenait son Harry.

Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et sa voix avait demandé:

\- C'est Ginny?

Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre à sa précédente question. Elle voulait savoir. Même si ça faisait mal. Il fallait mieux faire comme un sparadrap et l'arracher le plus vite possible.

\- Quoi? Non! Cria presque Harry en retournant Hermione dans ses bras.

Il voulait accrocher son regard quand il avouerait tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Mais il découvrit le visage de son amie, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, ses joues un peu rouges et elle mordillait ses lèvres dans l'espoir de se retenir de pleurer.

\- Mione, chuchota-t-il en déposant ses mains sur sa peau, une sur sa mâchoire, son pouce caressant sa joue et l'autre fila vers ses cheveux. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce cerveau trop rempli?

Il lui fit un sourire mais la sorcière se contenta de secouer doucement la tête, restant muette et toujours aussi triste.

\- Je vais continuer à te raconter ce que je voulais te dire d'accord? Et ensuite tu me diras à quoi tu penses.

Hermione ne répondit pas et fixa ses yeux derrière lui. Harry soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Regarde-moi s'il-te-plais. Je, oui j'ai besoin de mon père pour ce que tu m'as dit. Je me demande s'il a aimé ma mère depuis leur première rencontre ou s'il a été aveugle pendant un moment comme moi. Je me demande s'il a compris qu'il l'aimait tout à coup, à cause d'un événement spécial ou si chaque jour, l'évidence lui sautait simplement un peu plus aux yeux, comme à moi. Je me demande quand ma mère a réalisé qu'il l'aimait vraiment, quand elle l'a accepté, quand elle l'a aimé en retour. Et je me demande si toi tu t'en rends compte.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et son cœur rata un battement aux derniers mots d'Harry.

Elle écoutait religieusement son discours et en elle, se mêlaient la tristesse, la colère, la jalousie, la tendresse, l'espoir.

Elle chercha dans les magnifiques yeux de son meilleur ami si elle avait bien entendu, si elle n'avait pas imaginé cette phrase. Et elle ne put que baragouiner un "Quoi?"

\- Toi Hermione, est-ce que tu réalises que je ne parle que de toi depuis le début? Que tu es mon grand amour? Et surtout, est-ce que toi tu m'aimes aussi? Et pas seulement comme ton ami, pas comme ton frère. Est-ce que tu veux passer tout ton temps avec moi? Est-ce que tu ne vois que moi quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi? Est-ce que tu penses à moi tout le temps? Est-ce qu'être dans mes bras est ce que tu préfères au monde? Car moi oui Hermione, oui à toutes ces questions.

\- Je, je croyais que tu parlais d'une autre fille, ne trouva-t-elle qu'à répondre.

Harry lui lança un regard confus.

\- C'est pour ça que je pleurais... Je t'imaginais avec une autre.

Le brun sentit son sourire s'étaler sur son visage en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

\- Tu n'es pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération finalement, se moqua-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent un peu de son amusement mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles d'Harry. Les mots tournoyaient devant ses yeux. Elle devait lui montrer ce que son discours avait engendré. Elle devait lui monter le bonheur qu'elle ressentait et qui menaçait d'exploser.

Elle leva ses mains vers le visage du garçon et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts. Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui et frotta doucement son nez au sien. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et elle sentait son souffle se mêler au sien. Elle voulait goûter à son paradis. Mais il la devança, sûrement trop impatient et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.


	2. Harmony au conditionnel

**Aujourd'hui rime avec Harmony ! Oui encore un mais je les aime trooop mouahah**

 **C'est un petit drabble hein ;) le prochain texte sera un Vikmione ! Bisous à tous :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il la regardait dans les yeux.

Il la tenait dans ses bras.

Il ressentait ses pensées.

Il touchait son cœur.

Harry voyait la passion dans les yeux de Hermione. Il discernait son intelligence, sa curiosité et la tension qui se propageait.

Harry accrochait le corps de Hermione au sien. Leurs bras entortillés, leurs joues collées, leurs mains sur leurs nuques, dans leurs cheveux, contre leurs dos, partout.

Harry assimilait dans la seconde le comportement de Hermione. Les rides de son visage, l'expression de ses traits, la fièvre de son regard.

Harry accordait son cœur à celui de Hermione. Il souffrait avec elle, il riait avec elle, il espérait avec elle.

Il était son meilleur ami, sa moitié, son pantin, son âme sœur. Il était peut être un peu plus. Il était sûrement son courage et sa folie. Son grand rêve et son rendez-vous manqué.

Si l'un des deux avaient seulement osé...

Harry ne l'aurait pas seulement regardée, tenue, ressentie et touchée. Il l'aurait fixée, serrée, caressée et embrassée.

Et les yeux de Hermione se seraient fermés, son corps se serait pressé, sa tête lui aurait tourné et son cœur se serait emballé.

Oui, combien de regards s'étaient accrochés ? Combien d'étreintes s'étaient éternisées ? Combien la frustration était grande quand ils s'éloignaient ? Combien de larmes avaient coulé quand ils se quittaient ?

* * *

 **Allez jeter un œil dans mes nouvelles fics, il y a un MAGNIFIQUE Charmione ( je ne me la pète pas du tout :p )**


	3. Une danse avec Viktor

**Hello ! Un petit Vikmione aujourd'hui :) sur ma page facebook, je vous mettrai la magnifique image qui m'a inspiré ce petit texte ( et pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas fb, nos deux personnages sont en train de danser au bal des trois sorciers ).**

 **Le prochain texte que je posterai dans ce recueil n'aura pas été écrit pour le Répertoire mais pour une autre page fb... C'est un Sevmione ;)**

 **Bisousss à tous!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ce que Hermione préférait, ses yeux.

Ces yeux noirs, sombres, profonds, brûlants, passionnés. Finalement, Viktor n'avait pas besoin de lui parler, son regard lui disait tout.

C'est vrai, il était en harmonie avec sa voix grave et brute, avec ses mains grandes et sèches, avec son corps grand et impressionnant, avec chaque partie de son visage, sa bouche, son nez, ses cils, tous finement sculptés, dessinés.

Viktor paraissait dur, imposant mais empli d'une chaleur particulière.

Quand il la regardait, Hermione se sentait spéciale, se sentait belle, se sentait appréciée.

Durant quinze ans, elle n'avait jamais connu cela et jusqu'à présent, elle s'en fichait. Le physique, les garçons, la mode, très peu pour elle. Et surtout la beauté était subjective, les filles pouvaient se farder tant qu'elles le voulaient, Hermione savait que l'amour ne se choisissait pas. On aimait une âme, on aimait un esprit, on aimait une bouche, on aimait des mains, on aimait des yeux…

Et dans ceux de Viktor, Hermione avait changé. Elle devenait différente ou peut être découvrait-elle seulement une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Une qui disait que les livres, les études, les amis, la magie ne procuraient pas ce nouveau sentiment en elle.

Un sentiment qui la poussait à se blottir dans les bras de Viktor, à frissonner sous les caresses de ses mains sur sa peau, à sourire doucement sans s'arrêter, à trembler devant son regard.

Hermione voulait que ce sentiment ne s'éteigne jamais en elle. Mais elle savait, il était extraordinaire car il était furtif. Cette chanson se terminerait. Cette soirée finirait. Viktor s'en irait.

Ce garçon qui la faisait se sentir si spéciale était éphémère dans sa vie. Alors elle profitait, de ce moment, de ce soir, de cette danse, de ses bras, de sa chaleur, de ses yeux.

Viktor était Lui, le premier, celui qui éveille les sens et les sentiments. Celui qui fait rendre compte au cœur qu'il peut battre plus vite, à la tête qu'elle peut tourner, au ventre qu'il peut se serrer. Et aux lèvres, qu'elles peuvent se brûler.


	4. Remione à la bibliothèque

**Bonjour et bonne année mes Coquillages et Coquillettes !**

 **Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année, du bonheur, de l'amour, de l'amitié et beaucoup de lectures :p**

 **Vous avez remarqué que je reviens doucement à mes fics, par des OS, écrits pour des personnes qui me sont chères, ce qui motive je l'avoue. Et puis je ne veux pas vous laisser sans "rien" en attendant la suite de ma Sirmione. Je ne vous cache pas que l'inspiration flotte autour de moi, j'ai des idées plein la tête mais très peu de temps... J'ai déménagé, et j'ai encore quelques cartons un peu partout. Mon bébé prend tout mon temps, pour vous donner une idée, le texte que je poste là fait à peine plus de 1 000 mots et ça m'a pris des heures et des heures. Quand j'ouvre l'ordi, Prawnie se réveille, quand je commence à écrire, il a faim, quand je suis en plein dedans, il faut le changer... Mdrr**

 **Bon autre sujet, je vous en avais déjà parlé, dans une dizaine de jours, avec mes amies, nous allons à la convention HP à Paris, sooo QUI y va aussi ? :D Qu'on se rencontre hein :p**

 **Bien, venons en à cet OS maintenant. Je l'ai écrit pour la page fb " Harry Potter, plus qu'une fiction, notre monde " ( une page géniale au passage et tenue entre autre par l'auteure _Mery Alice Gilbert_ que j'aime :D ) durant le tournoi des Quatre créativités que j'ai remporté d'ailleurs :p rapportant des points pour ma maison Pouffy :D **

**Nous devions nous inspirer d'une image et j'ai choisi un fanart Remione que je posterai sur ma page, c'est un des fanarts préférés de ma JF et un de ses pairings préférés alors j'en profite pour lui faire un petit cadeau avec ce texte ! Je t'aime ma JF :D**

 **Bon par contre, ce texte n'a pas été corrigé donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes...**

 **Aller, je vous embrasse tous, encore une fois bonne année et à bientôt !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est JKR**

 **Page facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il la regardait. Il la regardait tout le temps. Et il l'admirait. En cachette, en secret.

Remus était fidèle à lui-même, il se dénigrait, se rabaissait. Il était fatigué de sa vie, fatigué de ce qu'il avait vécu, fatigué d'être un loup garou et à présent fatigué de ses sentiments.

Quand bien même son entourage lui clamait qu'il était une bonne personne, qu'il n'était pas un monstre, pas une bête affreuse, il savait que tous avaient tort. Sinon il n'aurait jamais ressenti cela pour une jeune femme, pour une jeune fille même, qu'il avait connu à l'aube de ses treize ans qui plus est. Qu'importe son âge aujourd'hui, il se sentait si vieux comparé à elle, si gris, si triste.

Et elle. Il la trouvait si brûlante, si vivante, si passionnée. Il aimait tant la regarder. Avec un sourire fier et amusé quand il avait été son professeur. Avec émotion quand elle avait découvert son secret et qu'elle le respectait pourtant encore. Avec peur et sollicitude quand elle voulait se battre contre Voldemort, quand elle voulait se battre pour Harry. Avec tendresse quand elle voulut travailler avec lui après la guerre. Avec jalousie quand les hommes s'approchaient d'elle.

Avec amour, tout le temps.

.

Il lui était tellement agréable de travailler avec elle, ils se ressemblaient tant. Ils adoraient tous les deux être ici, dans une bibliothèque, se plonger dans des milliers de livres, avoir du mal à en ressortir et se comprendre. Oui, personne ne comprenait comme eux cette passion mutuelle. Ils n'échangeaient avec quiconque comme ils le faisaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et Remus ignorait seulement qu'Hermione adorait cela autant que lui.

.

Elle le cherchait. Elle le cherchait tout le temps. Et elle le voulait. En cachette, en secret.

Hermione était réaliste, elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Une ancienne élève, la meilleure amie de Harry, une Miss-je-sais-tout un peu comme lui, une Gryffondor, loyale et courageuse à son image également. Mais c'était tout. Elle resterait toujours cette gamine de treize ans, trop mature pour ses amis mais pas assez pour lui. Celle qui a découvert son secret et qui l'a gardé. Celle qui a cru en lui et l'a soutenu.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle était aussi celle qui l'admirait, pour sa force après ses souffrances, pour son courage, pour son intelligence. Celle qui avait peur quand il partait en mission pour l'Ordre, quand il se battait, quand il subissait la Lune. Celle qui avait mal avec lui à chaque cycle de l'Astre.

Elle n'avait pas pu le laisser partir, le laisser s'enfuir. Et peu importe si elle n'avait que cela, sa simple compagnie, ses passionnantes discussions, son tendre regard. Elle prenait quand même. Elle prenait tout ce qu'il lui offrait, peu importe si elle espérait plus.

Peut-être un jour serait-elle courageuse, peut-être ferait-elle honneur à sa maison. Peut-être tenterait-elle, pour ne pas exploser.

.

Il la regardait entre deux rangées de livres, il la voyait si captivée par les mots qu'elle lisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher, ses sens de loup voulaient plus. Il voulait sentir son parfum, toucher sa peau, glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux, il voulait savoir le goût qu'elle avait.

Il faisait souvent cela, s'approcher, faire semblant de chercher un livre près d'elle et la frôler. Il la sentait trembler un peu à chaque fois et il se plaisait à penser que c'était une réaction positive. Il l'espérait, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

.

Elle l'attendait, ce moment où il se rapprochait d'elle, où son corps effleurait le sien. A chaque fois, elle avait envie de plus, elle voulait s'appuyer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Elle fermait toujours les yeux quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de l'instant et son corps frissonnait de sa proximité.

Mais cette fois, elle prit une grande inspiration comme si le courage était dans l'air. Et elle tenta.

Elle se retourna vers lui, si vivement qu'elle le surprit. Et leurs regards s'accrochèrent instantanément. Elle aimait la couleur miel de ses yeux qu'elle n'avait vu nul par ailleurs, c'était si lumineux. Et doux, comme lui. Elle était pleinement consciente du côté bestial, dangereux et sombre qui l'habitait mais elle ne voyait en lui que sa douceur. Il était tellement bon, il était l'une des meilleures personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Elle voyait dans son regard le questionnement, il attendait sûrement qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, pourquoi le fixer ainsi sinon ? Mais elle avait décidé de garder la bouche close. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su trouver les mots de toute façon, elle préféra l'action, profitant de son courage qui demeurait encore.

Alors elle leva sa main et effleura son visage. Elle caressa les cicatrices et les cernes qui meurtrissaient sa peau, qui avouaient sa Nature. Et il ferma les yeux, profitant de sa tendresse. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu de l'action, ils étaient émus et impatients. Elle les faufila dans ses cheveux. Elle voulait tout toucher de lui, tout caresser, tout embrasser, tout soigner. Elle pria pour qu'il se laisse faire.

Elle avança, d'un tout petit pas qui lui parut pourtant très grand car il la colla à lui, il colla son corps au sien. Et il rouvrit les yeux. Leur couleur s'était assombrie. Elle vit alors le loup, il ne se cachait pas très loin, il attendait sous la surface et apparemment, elle l'avait réveillé. Et elle rêvait d'être mangée.

Elle était sûre à présent, le loup savait, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Remus et il l'attendait. Alors elle lui obéit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, sa seconde main rejoignit sa jumelle, elle ne quitta pas son regard jusqu'au moment où son visage fut trop près du sien. Quand elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres, elle ne réfléchit plus, son esprit s'envola et elle céda à sa pulsion. Elle effleura à peine sa bouche qu'il lui répondit. Avidement, passionnément, follement. Elle sentit qu'il emprisonnait son corps contre le sien et elle trembla fort.

Ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez qui se touchaient et leurs souffles qui se mêlaient. Ses mains étaient toujours accrochées à ses mèches et elles sentaient les siennes qui brulaient son dos malgré les vêtements.

Elle avait peur maintenant, peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de se détacher de lui, peur de ne plus le toucher. Mais le loup la rassura ou peut-être était-ce Remus qui se réveilla cette fois. Il posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Hermione, dans une invitation à lever les paupières et elle put découvrir son sourire, son merveilleux sourire, ému, tremblant, passionné et prometteur.


	5. Hermione la Coquillette ( Sevmione )

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui je poste un petit OS Sevmione que j'ai depuis l'été dernier... Mea culpa ^^ Je l'avais écris pour la page facebook " _Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais._ " et il avait été le préféré des admins :) Je vous invite à y jeter un œil si vous aimez le couple, elle est vraiment géniale ! Soo les mots en italiques étaient imposés et le thème était : cours de potion.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et vous fais des bisous !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page Facebook : _Browniejune_**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione admirait son professeur en plein travail. Ses mains expertes jouaient avec les ingrédients des potions, il était aussi délicat et passionné qu'un musicien. Sa robe longue et noire l'habillait comme toujours, le rendant mystérieux et sombre, et épousant son torse, ses bras à la perfection. Ses cheveux cachaient à peine ses traits, son visage, sa mâchoire, ses yeux profonds qu'Hermione se plaisait toujours à fixer.

\- A votre tour Miss Granger.

La jeune fille sortit de sa léthargie à sa voix et se leva de sa chaise. Elle se hâta de récupérer son propre chaudron en _cuivre_ et tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour créer la potion que son professeur venait de réaliser.

Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit, la rejoindre et se positionner derrière elle. Elle se força à ne pas trembler de sa proximité, elle ressentait sa chaleur frapper son dos.

\- Il faut que vous appreniez à bien _différencier_ ces roches Miss Granger.

Sa voix rauque retentit dans son oreille et le tissus de sa robe frotta son uniforme d'écolière, il s'était rapproché.

\- Oui ? Se força-t-elle à répondre.

Le professeur Snape prit alors la main d'Hermione et l'approcha des pierres posées sur la table en bois. Les battements de son coeur accélèrent. Il lui fit caresser les roches avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voyez vous l'aspect de celles usées par l' _érosion_ naturelle et de celles qui ont été polies par l'homme ? Il faut toujours privilégier celles qui sont naturelles, elles auront plus d'effets dans une potion.

Sans lâcher sa main, il se fit plus proche encore et colla son corps au sien. Il encadra sa petite silhouette, guida ses bras et agrippa sa seconde main. Encore une fois, il lui fit prendre des ingrédients et un couteau. Il lui chuchotait les consignes.

\- Ces feuilles de baies sauvages ne se trouvent qu'aux pieds des _souches_ d'oliviers, celles qui poussent ailleurs n'ont pas la même application. Et on les _coupe_ ainsi, fit-il en épousant ses doigts.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à respirer, le parfum de son professeur, son corps, son souffle l'entouraient. Elle s'appuyait sur lui pour rester debout et ne s'occupait même plus de ce que ses mains faisaient. Elle se sentait partir mais essaya tout de même de parler.

\- Professeur ?

Il trembla dans son dos et posa le couteau. Il ne lâcha pourtant pas ses mains.

\- Oui Miss ?

Il susurra si près d'elle que les frissons apparurent sur la peau de la sorcière. Elle serra ses mains aux siennes, se coula un peu plus encore contre lui et obligea son professeur à emprisonner son corps de ses bras pour toute réponse.

Et pour son bonheur, il obtempéra. Il glissa ses mains sur ses courbes et vint poser sa bouche dans son cou. Hermione pencha la tête, complètement soumise au bon vouloir de l'homme qui la tenait. Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, elle voulait que leurs vêtements disparaissent, elle voulait sentir sa chaleur à même sa peau, elle voulait plus. Elle essayait même de lui crier par legimencie " Je _souffre_ , j'ai besoin de toi ! ".

Peut être l'avait-il entendue finalement puisqu'il la tourna dans ses bras, il la garda toujours contre lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Si elle croyait avoir du mal à respirer auparavant, ce fut pire quand elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue la goûter et son souffle se mélanger au sien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir, d'abord de plaisir puis de douleur. Puisqu'elle ressentit soudainement un coup dans ses côtes qui la fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle eut si froid quand elle réalisa tout à coup la disparition de son professeur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et analysa ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était toujours dans la même pièce, la salle de potion mais elle ne vivait pas un cours particulier. Il y avait même de nombreux élèves travaillant sur leurs chaudrons.

Elle frotta ses côtes meurtries et jeta un regard à sa compagne de table et donc son bourreau, Ginny arborait un rictus amusé. La rousse lui lança un petit _avion_ en papier et Hermione le déplia pour découvrir des mots griffonnés.

" Sois plus discrète dans tes fantasmes coquillettes ou notre sexy professeur va te griller. "

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir un peu puis la frustration s'empara d'elle. Elle avait simplement rêvée éveillée...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit à son amie, la jeune fille sentit une présence dans son dos. C'était Lui, elle en était certaine. Il faisait souvent cela pour examiner les potions de ses élèves. Mais cette fois, il ne s'attarda pas sur son chaudron, il tendit le bras et attrapa le mot de Ginny, encore ouvert devant elle.

Hermione devint blanche et eut tout à coup envie de vomir. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à entendre la voix de son professeur dans son oreille.

\- Je vous attend ce soir Miss Granger, après le repas. Je suis curieux de découvrir quels sont vos... Fantasmes.

* * *

 **Mouahahahha hum pardon**

 **Ah oui Ginny est dans la même classe, ce n'est pas canon puisqu'elles ne sont pas de la même année mais bon on s'en fiche un peu du canon là :p**

 **Au cas où certains ne savent toujours pas ce que coquillette signifie : coquinette :)**


End file.
